


Hetalia x Yoh: Worried

by HyunYoh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional support animal, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Meaningless Comfort, References to Depression, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyunYoh/pseuds/HyunYoh
Summary: "I" have fallen into a deep depression, causing "me" to contemplate suicide and have pulled away from the rest of the world as a result, causing the nations to worry about "me". Will the Noridcs be able to convince me to not go through with it?
Relationships: Hetalia/Author
Kudos: 3





	Hetalia x Yoh: Worried

Warning: Implied suicide.  
  
  
It had been weeks since the nations had last heard anything from their friend Yoh. Even the Nordics, with whom they were the closest had heard much from them. They began to grow worried for their friend.  
  
While it was normal for them to go a few weeks and not hear from the young South Korean individually, it wasn't like them to not talk to _any_ of them for that long.  
  
Of course the Nordics were among the most worried of all. They had all tried approaching their dear friend. Finland had tried the most out of the five, but Yoh hadn't responded to any of them either. Even at mealtimes, Yoh would take the food to their room and eat there.  
  
The meeting hall was buzzing with worry, nations left and right voicing their concern.  
  
"What could have happened to the _fleur_?"  
"Who saw them last?"  
"What were they like when you saw them last?"  
"I hope my little sunflower is okay."  
"They've never been this quiet with us before, ve...!"  
"Yes, they have, _idiota_! But it's been years since the last time! Not that I kept track of them...!"  
"You don't have to hide it, _amigo_. We're all worried about them."  
"I tried inviting them to tea, but they didn't respond. That was just last week."  
"I sure hope big sister Yoh is okay. What do you think, big brother?"  
"I don't know."  
  
It was starting to become too much for Finland who walked out of the meeting hall, and was quickly followed by Sweden.  
  
"I can't take it, Sve! What if something terrible has happened?!" The Finnish man was close to tears.  
The larger Swede put his hand on Finland's shoulder and looked at him. "... Let's go."  
  
The two of them left the conference building and drove home where the young genderqueer dwelled. When they arrived, they knocked on Yoh's door, just as they had done for the past few weeks. However, just like all other times, they did not respond.  
  
"Yoh, please, open up! We're worried about you!" Finland cried.  
  
Not even a peep was heard through the wooden door. Sweden glanced down at the worried Finland and decided that he should act. He left, but soon returned with a key in hand.  
  
"... Yoh. I have a key. ... Open up," he grumbled.  
  
Not even this time they heard anything. Sighing with regret, he put the key into the lock and turned it. Both of them heard a click, signalling the unlocking of the door, and then opened it, neither of them really knowing what to expect on the other side.  
  
However what met them was a sad sight to behold. Mountains upon mountains of garbage bags, dirty dishes, and dirty laundry, and on the bed was a lump of blankets with a white fluff ball resting on top of it and swishing her tail at them as if to say "I got them. You're not needed". But of course, they were still worried.  
  
The lump of blankets didn't even move on its spot on the bed. The shutters were downs and the curtains drawn, blanketing the room in darkness with the only light emanating from the hallway outside the door.  
  
"Helia, we're all worried for your mama. Please let us approach," Finland tried to coax the cat, but was replied to with a dismissive flick of her tail.  
"... Helia." Sweden stared the cat down and the cat stared right back, not budging one bit.  
A sigh was heard from the lump.  
"Okay, baby. Move it. It's okay..." Yoh slowly emerged from their cave of blankets and pillows, pulling their precious ragdoll cat into their lap.  
"Yoh, we've been so worried about you! You went completely silent on all of us!" Finland was the first to approach Yoh and quickly enveloped both the human and the cat in his arms. "Please can you tell us?"  
Yoh sighed again. "I don't know, Fin..."  
  
Sweden took a seat on the bed next to Finland and placed his hand on top of Yoh's blanket covered legs as a silent gesture of reassurance and support.  
  
"... We're here. ... We're family," he stated simply, but his eyes reflected the deep concern and worry he felt.  
  
Behind bespectacled blues hid an oasis of emotion where only those close to Sweden could see how much love he was capable of and how much he cared about the people around him. Yoh saw this and felt it, but it felt that they didn't deserve it.  
  
They were miserable and they felt it was only right. How could one want to be and live when you didn't feel worthy? What was the point in living if you knew that you would never be able to live up to yours and others expectations? That no matter what just living one day to the next would only consist of living a contradictory and hypocritical existence? No matter what Yoh did, that's how they felt from day to day. The only things that could help ease this pain were their cat and food.  
  
Why was living so painful? And why didn't they feel better when their family was there to pick them up from the put they'd fallen into? Why was that even more agonizing? They truly didn't deserve them...  
  
Yoh slapped on a small smile for them and took their hands. "I know. I just haven't felt well..." Technically. "I'll be able to pick myself back up. Don't worry!" Another lie out of thousands.  
  
Yoh hugged her parental figures and all seemed well.  
  
Until a month later. Yoh had once again gone silent that day and when all of their friends came to check on them in their room, all they found was an empty room bar a few boxes with notes on them and a cat carrier with a devastated ragdoll cat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic that was started a good while ago. ... As in a year or two ago. It was finished a couple of months ago and only until now was properly beta-read and edited.
> 
> I started writing this when my emotional state wasn't at its best, and I had intended to just vent a little but end it on a more hopeful note, buuut... I kinda lost motivation, funnily enough, to write it and lost inspiration. However a few months ago I got back to writing it again and it... kinda ended more depressing than initially intended.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own Hetalia,  
> I only own myself, Helia and this story.


End file.
